


Musings of a General

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hope, Loss, Regret, death of a lover, late night, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: What keeps the General up at night?





	Musings of a General

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an application I never got to send in. After some encouragement? It's going up. To the person who encouraged this: Thank you for being a fan of my work no matter what I write or why. You have no idea how much that means to me. ❤

He sat on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and head lowered. When was the last time he actually had a moment to sit and think about things? Not since he lost James. The news took the air out of him, changed everything he thought he knew.

Harry ran on autopilot, there was no time to think.

_'I want them transferred here. Now.'_

The order was never questioned. His orders were _never_ questioned.

Maybe that was the issue. There was no one around to question him anymore, to cast doubt on what he was so sure of. He recalled one of the first lessons from the early days of his training: Surrounding yourself with 'yes men' is just as dangerous as being around those who only want to see you fall.

Harry straightened himself, a sigh escaping as he looked back to the spot on the bed that should've been filled. Would've been filled if not for his own hubris. The Hunter he sent for would help him set this right.

They had to.

Lunaris was terrified and rightfully so, even his most formidable Hunters and Enforcers flinched as the sun set, and Harry found himself questioning everything. _Everyone._

It was no way to function and the best course of action at this point was to send for a new pair of eyes. By the time all was said and done? This would either be fixed or no one would make it out.

It was the only thing he was certain of anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny, I know but it was supposed to be 500 words or less for the application and I can't write small anyway so this was good practice. ^.^


End file.
